The Patience of a Saint
by evoboo
Summary: A short self indulgence for valentines day


The assault was finally over, and the small, but growing army had prevailed in protecting their hold on the Monastery this time.

The moon had begun to rise, and darkness set in as Byleth moved slowly out towards the point where the main battle had taken place earlier that day. She had removed the majority of her armour and had cleaned away the blood that had drenched her skin and now she was at something of a loss. She realised it was pointless to try and retire for the night; sleep would just elude her as surely as it had every single night since she had awoken from her mysterious five-year slumber.

The overwhelming changes that her missing years had wrought in her companions were all the more evident tonight - in the aftermath of so fierce a fight. She bore witness as many of her former students headed off quietly together, finding solace in each other's company in whatever manner brought them comfort and succour. They had truly grown up during an endless war.

Normally, Byleth would have sought companionship with Claude - but he had retired early, his fatigue evident in his hunched form and the paleness of his face. It had been a long time since any kind of major victory had been won, and the relief in finally moving forward again - along with the wound he had taken towards the end of the assault - had put him out for the count.

Seteth was likely to still up - busy with his work, hunched over the campaign desk from which he kept a rigid control over the logistics of their venture. Byleth considered going to seek him out for a few seconds, but things had been off between them since her return, reaching a point just few days before the Imperial army had shown up, where she had argued with him. Angry and frustrated words had been exchanged and that had resulted in a general avoidance of each other. Communication only happened now in meetings or occasionally in the presence of Flayn, who was quite obviously distressed by the distance between them.

Claude and the other students had been overjoyed when Byleth returned. It had been a wonderful and humbling revelation to learn just how much she had been missed. Regardless though she couldn't help but deeply lament that the only person to display casual disinterest; worse; a seeming return of his initial mistrust - was the very person whose company she coveted the most. Before she had fallen, when the truth of her relationship to Sothis had come to light, Seteth had been a staunch ally and for that brief time he has seemed to thaw completely in his manner, and it had affected her in ways she had never expected it would.

That was then, though. It was unfair that five years later, when they reunited her head had immediately whirled, overcome by both his familiar, comfortable gravitas and his devastatingly good looks. It didn't take long to realised that regardless of her unspoken attraction and affection - he could barely spend any time in her company without being disapproving of something.

With many thoughts and a good deal of regret weighing heavy on her, Byleth decided that she would try and walk it out and hopefully exhaust herself to the point of being able to drift into some kind of fitful slumber eventually.

She had almost made it to the front line when she was grabbed quite roughly by the shoulder. Her sword was instantly in her hand but she groaned and lowered it as she immediately recognised the harsh voice that hissed at her.

'Where on earth do you think you are going?' Seteth's fingers dug uncomfortably into her skin. 'You do realise that there are likely to still be enemies out there, right? You aren't even wearing armour.' His tone was angry.

She shook him off belligerently and continued to stride forward.

'Seriously Byleth, are you already intent on being taken away from us again so soon after returning?'

'I suppose it would be a shame for you to lose the vessel of the Goddess.' She remarked bitterly. 'There is little danger Seteth, we have knights out here dealing with the dead. I just need some space and activity.'

'Fine. Then I shall accompany you.' He sighed.

'You aren't even carrying a weapon.' Byleth pointed out.

'I didn't expect to be taking an excursion.' He grumbled.

They walked in silence, picking a path through the carnage of battle – the smell of blood and fire assaulting their senses.

'Are you really finding this useful?' Seteth asked, although his question was interested rather than confrontational.

'I suppose it is a familiar environment for me.' Byleth nodded.

'There is something rather sad about that.' Seteth noted.

Byleth shrugged. 'It is what it is.' She replied, killing the conversation dead.

When they reached the opposite edge of the field Byleth finally stopped and turned to face Seteth, a look of weary resignation on her face.

'Why are you here?' She asked him quietly. 'You must know I am more than capable of looking after myself and you have hardly been particularly friendly since my return.'

'Right,' Seteth looked away uncomfortably. 'I'm sorry you feel that way.'

'It's not a feeling, it's a fact.' Byleth replied flatly.

'I guess I could have been a little more open with you.' Seteth murmured after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

Byleth sighed heavily. 'I suppose I am speaking out of turn.' She couldn't meet his eyes. 'I am fully aware that Without you, Seteth - as steady and as sensible as you are, I would be completely lost in many things... it's just...'

'Just..?' He queried when her words dissipated.

'I know that you find me bothersome,' Byleth said earnestly. 'However your discipline and control means that I rarely know exactly what it is that I have done wrong.'

'It concerns you that I might think ill of you?' Seteth asked quietly, astonished by the sudden vulnerability on her face.

'I know how deeply suspicious you were of me when I became a Professor.' She nodded. 'Understandable, of course. Even without the weird and unknown elements of my past - just being required to teach was a shocking development. It wasn't something I was prepared for or had any experience of. I had serious doubts about myself too!'

'You turned out to be an excellent teacher.' Seteth admitted. 'You have proved my fears to be groundless again and again. Quite comprehensively.' His tone was warmer, and yet her frown only deepened.

'I have been thrust upon you quite unfairly.' She continued stoically. 'First by Rhea's manipulations and her desire to have me close at the Academy, then by my relationship to Sothis and now by this endless bloody war. Yet you have always worked diligently to try and make sure that I don't make as big an arse of myself as I might do otherwise. You always fulfil that duty to the very best of your ability, Seteth - regardless of the problems that I cause you.'

'So, are you saying that you wish to understand my... feelings... for you then?' Seteth mused. 'I... see.'

Byleth shrugged awkwardly. 'What you think of me doesn't really matter since we achieve what needs to be done just as we are.' She turned away and walked to the edge of the clearing, looking back out over the battlefield. 'But yes, I would value understanding your frustrations with me better if nothing else.'

'You could just have asked me, you know.' Seteth suggested. 'It's not always my intention to obfuscate, Byleth. Secrets have nearly destroyed us both in the past.' He moved silently up behind her, close enough that she could feel the heat that radiated from him.

'Asking isn't really my style.' Byleth admitted. 'I am more...'

'Spontaneous in your actions and quick to assume responsibility for things that aren't entirely your fault...' Seteth suddenly chuckled. 'I guess we are at a kind of impasse here. If you wish to try asking some questions, then I will endeavour to give a clear and direct answer despite my natural reticence to do so.'

Byleth groaned. 'Forget about it, Seteth. I am just weary and stuck in the comedown from this battle. I really have no desire to create yet another awkward conversation between us.'

'I admit you have surprised me.' Seteth said quietly. 'I didn't expect that you might care what I thought of you; indeed, I assume that you must regard me as merely pedantic and a bore to be tolerated. I do continually harass you after all...'

'You need to challenge me. I would neglect or lack understanding in many issues if it were not for you pointing them out to me.' Byleth turned to face him and found him much closer to her than she expected. She exclaimed in surprise, and her hands came up to brace awkwardly against his chest.

'Sorry...' He muttered, taking a step back, but Byleth instinctively balled her fists into his shirt and held him solidly in place.

'I guess I would like to try. If you are okay with it.' She said decisively. 'I will attempt asking you what I want to know. A question.' When she looked up into his face, he saw that she was blushing faintly. He tried for what he hoped was an encouraging smile and covered her hands with his own.

'Go on.' He urged.

'Do you trust me?'

Seteth's eyes widened, and his brow creased into a frown. 'Of all the things I thought you might ask... I rather hoped that you would know the answer to that already.'

'You are a hard man to read.' Byleth murmured apologetically.

'I suppose I am...' he agreed.

'I am also not the best person at picking up on people's feelings...' Byleth's face was becoming fraught. 'See, this is exactly why I avoid asking questions!' She added in annoyance. 'I just don't know how to do it right without causing a problem.'

Seteth didn't respond immediately. He sighed deeply and looked skyward as if seeking inspiration.

'Oh, what the hell...' He murmured to himself in resignation then he took a light hold of one of her hands and lifted it to his lips to lay a gentle kiss on her knuckles. When she stared at him in surprise and puzzlement, he straightened out her fingers and softly kissed the tips of each of them in turn.

'It is not just that I have learned to trust you, Byleth...' He said earnestly. 'I wholeheartedly believe in you and in your dedication to help resolve this mess in which we find ourselves.' He paused for a second, trying to find the right words to continue. 'It was... an unexpected struggle for me to continue constructively when you were gone. A positive resolution to the war seemed an empty and bitter thing without you to share it. Obviously, my faith and support to the effort never wavered, but as for my own heart...' He shook his head sadly and bit at his bottom lip in an oddly nervous motion. 'When you returned to us, all I felt was fear. That you could be lost again. That I might have to face that pain again. I'm afraid that I may have attempted to push you away simply to protect myself.'

'Really?' Byleth tried to cover her confusion by tracing her thumb over his bitten lip, wiping away the tiny spot of blood he had drawn. 'I suppose that is... rather unexpected...' She admitted, surprised at how breathless her words sounded.

Seteth groaned quietly. 'Unexpected indeed.' He muttered helplessly. 'I appear to be making a half-arsed declaration of love right on the edge of a bloody battlefield. Hardly an act that I would normally envisage myself doing, and certainly not the most romantic or well-considered environment in which to do it.'

'Love?' Byleth blinked rapidly, stunned by the word. Her hand moved to tentatively stroke his cheek.

'You might have noticed that I am pretty awful at this.' Seteth admitted ruefully. 'I make a completely tragic suitor, and you deserve so much better than that. Regardless, it is only fair to convey that you have my unconditional devotion. You may take that as you will.'

Byleth choked out a disbelieving laugh. 'Is this some kind of revenge for our argument the other day?' She asked in confusion. 'Genuinely... I have always held the opinion that you disapproved of me!'

'Is that so..?' Seteth leaned into her feather-like touch hungrily. 'Well, I suppose you can be extremely irksome at times, that is true.' He agreed seriously. 'It is far too often that you refuse to rest properly, eat regularly, or take a decent break. You also completely annoy me when you insist on putting everyone else's needs before your own, and please... don't get even get me started on your woefully terrible penmanship skills...'

'Harsh!' She murmured.

'Yet despite all of your faults, you are also exceptionally kind, honest, and extremely capable. You care passionately, and you never fail to try and do your absolute best. Only a complete fool would not be moved by that.'

'I don't know what to say...' Byleth blushed.

Seteth suddenly grinned, an expression that she had rarely seen on his usually serious face. He leaned in close to her ear. 'You are also possessed of a posterior that is utterly distracting...' He whispered, his breath hot on her neck, sending sudden chills all over her body. 'It is quite insufferable that you refuse to wear anything that might appropriately disguise its shapeliness. It has taken nothing less than the patience of a saint to manage to keep my hands to myself for so long!'

'Seteth!' Byleth flushed red to the roots of her hair.

'You wanted me to be more open...' He accused with a merry chuckle. 'Perhaps you should be careful of what you wish for!'

'Remarkable...' Byleth whispered, shaking her head at how her pulse was jumping wildly in her throat despite her lack of a heartbeat. 'I believe you have finally managed to completely confound me!'

'Well, that is nothing short of a minor miracle.' He smiled. 'You... don't appear to be entirely horrified by my affection though.' Seteth hedged, his gaze suddenly intense.

'I am feeling a number of emotions that I don't readily recognise, but horror is certainly not one of them.' Byleth agreed.

Carefully Seteth wrapped his arms around her, allowing her time to move away if she wished. When she melted against him, her ear pressed flush to his heart, he sighed and exhaled a heavy breath of pure relief. They stood that way in silence for a long while, lost in the unfamiliar closeness of another person.

'Seteth...' Byleth eventually looked up at him with a completely indecipherable look on her face.

'Mmm?'

'Can I ask you another question?' She requested.

'Of course.'

'Are you going to kiss me now?' There was a definite pout appearing. 'I know that I am not experienced in this kind of thing, but I'm pretty sure that's what should be happening.'

His eyes widened. 'Rather demanding!' He chided.

'You don't have to if you don't want to... I...'

Her words were cut off when his lips found hers firmly. He pulled away after a few seconds had passed.

'Um... Okay?' He asked, concerned that she had frozen quite still.

'Oh, no! Don't you dare stop!' Byleth insisted, grabbing her breath raggedly and winding her hands into his hair to pull him back into the kiss, this time fully invested in the new sensation.

After a while, Seteth reluctantly took her by the shoulders and pushed her away slightly, his breath uneven and fully aware that his legendary self-control was beginning to slip under the assault of her tongue's thorough exploration of his own.

'Byleth... we should get back to the Monastery soon.' He insisted as she tried impatiently to reach for his lips again. 'You are pushing me far beyond my ability to remain respectable...' His voice was gruff. Byleth opened her eyes to stare at him, surprised by the intensity and desire in his tone.

'Is that a bad thing?' She asked guilelessly.

'Perhaps not an appropriate thing out here in the open as we are.' He suggested with a slightly raised brow.

'Right. Of course!' She agreed, taking his hand and pulling him decisively back towards the Monastery.

'Are you not concerned that people will talk?' Seteth asked mildly, squeezing her hand.

'Not particularly. Are you?' She challenged.

He thought about it. 'No.' He decided.

That gave her pause. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to him.

'Are you sure?' She asked him gently. 'In truth, you actually have a reputation to protect. I am just a base mercenary, after all. If you would prefer to be more circumspect... that is... if you even want to see where this could go...' She suddenly looked unsure.

Seteth grinned broadly at her concern. 'It may have been a very long time since I have allowed myself to be spontaneous or reckless, Byleth - but there does still reside in me the potential for such. It might take a while to reconnect fully with those kinds of emotions but I have no desire to hide how I feel any longer.'

'Well, good then!' Byleth nodded decisively.

Their step became slower as they wandered back together in comfortable silence. When they got to Byleth's room, Seteth encircled her in his arms.

'Promise me you will get some sleep?' He asked.

'Hmm, you fought just as hard as any of us and I very much doubt that you will retire before spending a good few hours at your desk.' Byleth noted.

He chuckled guiltily. 'True.' He murmured.

'Why don't you come in and have some tea with me. It would likely help us both to relax.' She raised a challenging brow at him.

'I'm not sure that is such a good idea right now. You need some rest.' He muttered regretfully.

'Okay. A shame.' Byleth retrieved her key and bent to fit it in the lock on her door.

Seteth growled, an almost painful sound. 'Byleth, did you actually just wriggle your rear at me?' He demanded, pinching the bridge of his nose. She turned to look up at him with an innocent smile.

'What a terrible thing to suggest. As if I would stoop so low.'

'I am going to regret telling you about my weakness aren't I?'

'Maybe...' She opened the door and held out her hand to him.

'I am in so much trouble...' Seteth commented ruefully, taking her hand and closing the door firmly behind them.


End file.
